


Moony’s writing dump

by Moon_for_moon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt!Barry, Kidnapping, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, tags will be added as we go along, writing dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_for_moon/pseuds/Moon_for_moon
Summary: This is where I’ll post requests I get. Every chapter will probably be pretty short.Basically this is where all my writing that’s too short or that I don’t plan on turning into a story goes





	1. Love was something I swore never to feel again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets hurt and Len realizes he loves him

“You can only realize how much you really care about someone until you’ve almost lost them.”

Len had never particularly cared about the cheesy quote. He’d heard it a few times from Lisa who’d heard it from her best friend, who’d heard it from some crappy romantic show, when they were still in high school. 

But Len only truly understood it now. His heart beating in his chest, the waves of stress rolling in his stomach, the uncomfortable heat in his back. All intensifying every time his eyes drifted back to Barry’s unconscious and bruised form. 

Caitlin was rushing around, helped by Cisco and Harry, and yelling orders and stats. Len couldn’t understand what she was saying. It sounded like a mix of Latin and medical Greek. 

After almost an hour, she walked out. Len was sitting on the desk beside the computers, his ice shield up and determined not to show any concern. But he couldn’t help the relief from showing on his face when the doctor announced Barry would be fine. That it would only be a few hours until he woke up. 

With much effort, Caitlin managed to convince everyone to go home for the night. She’d stay and make sure Barry stayed stable. 

That night, Len slipped back into Star Labs. Well.. he walked in through the doors, but it still counted as breaking in. 

“How is he?” 

He managed to duck under the flying book before it crashed into his face. 

“Snart! JeezesyouIohmygod!” The Doctor stumbled over her words, one hand pressed against her beating heart. “You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?” 

Barry stirred at the noise but didn’t wake up. 

Snart shrugged casually and leaned against the doorframe. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

Caitlin sighed. “Look, I really need to use the bathroom. Stay with him and call me if anything changes.” And she was gone. Len didn’t have the time to protest before he was left alone with the sleeping man. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re not awake right now.” Snart drawled. “‘Cuz if you were, we’d have to make small talk and we both know it’d just be awkward.” 

And now he was going crazy, talking to no one. Thank god Barry couldn’t hear him. 

Barry..

Kind and selfless Barry who’d gotten hurt today chasing down a meta human. 

Len almost felt angry. He hated it when the speedster was careless. 

But was he really? Well he wasn’t careful enough either way. 

A groan pulled him from his own head. Barry was moving, lightly his head from side to side. 

Len didn’t say anything and waited. Just in case Barry wasn’t actually awake. No need to not let him sleep a little longer. 

“Cisco..” 

Barry’s eyes fluttered open and closed again. 

“No. Not Cisco. But I’d be more than happy to leave a message. Just wait until after the beep.” 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Barry groaned. 

The kid looked absolutely exhausted. He probably wasn’t even aware of who he was talking to. 

“Get some rest, Scarlet.” 

“Don’t call me..” and he was gone again, his head rolling aside and his sentence going unfinished. 

Len watched him sleep peacefully, hammered by painkillers and whatever Caitlin had pumped into him. Len’s hand slid over the blanket and took the speedster’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Fuck..” he whispered to himself. He let go of Barry’s hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Fuck indeed. 

Len knew that feeling, the shy warmth in his stomach and the little butterflies. He knew the nervousness in his body, the strange sensation of fear at making a fool of himself. 

He’d gone nearly twenty years without falling in love, swearing to never let someone else have so much control over his emotions ever again. 

Well.. that promise was just anything but still standing.


	2. You may be fast, but horses are faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is kidnapped by mercenaries hired by the lord of the land, Eobard Thawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by coldflashwave-baby’s aesthetic “Until Lambs become Lions”

Barry heard the horses before he saw them. There had to be at least ten. Ten very powerful, very motivated hunters. 

“Everybody split!" Oliver had shouted. And the group had scattered throughout the woods. Barry had turned around and he was alone. 

And so he ran. The earth passed under his feet until his legs started getting heavy but he kept moving. Getting caught could mean the death penalty. 

He burst out of the bushes he'd been running through and landed on a rocked over path. The wrong one apparently. 

Barry glanced at his left and nearly had a heart attack when he saw a black horse charging at him. The rider wore a normal attire except for the dark helmet covering his face. 

Barry ran as fast as he could. He heard the horse galloping behind him, getting closer and closer. And suddenly he wasn't touching the ground anymore. 

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him up on the horse. Barry struggled not to fall (at the speed they were going at he'd most certainly break his leg, or worse). 

The man kept his arm firmly around his waist as Barry kicked, hit and screamed, manhandling him to sit him on the horse properly. 

This couldn't be happening. He had not just been caught by Thawn's mercenaries. If there was one thing Oliver had told them it was to never get caught, to never let them catch up, to be faster. 

He threw his head back in a desperate attempt at head budding the man and pain shot through his body at the forceful impact against the metal helmet. His panic took over on his logic and he repeated the motion until his vision started going dark a taste of iron was in his mouth. 

His abducteur tried stopping him but controlling the horse and the prisoner was too much. Barry suddenly felt tired, his ears were ringing and he was dizzy. He could feel warm blood running down the back of his neck and staining his shirt. The last thing he saw before passing out was the other horses as they caught up with the man's colleagues. 

Len wasn't expecting the kid to knock himself out. It certainly wasn't the smartest option. 

“How many did we get?" He asked the others when he got back to them. Mick looked around as the crew met again.

"With yours? One." Len shrugged. One wasn't too bad. 

It took two hours for Barry to start waking up. It started with a regular rocking from side to side and the feeling of something comforting against his back. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around.

Everything was fuzzy but horses were walking ahead of him, riders on their backs. He lazily turned his head to look behind himself and lightning courses through his veins. 

His entire body jerked but his hands stayed firmly tied together. "Don't knock yourself out again." An icy tone recommended.

Barry struggled against the bonds and tried to pivote to push the rider off but his efforts were fruitless. One arm was wrapped around his abdomen, keeping him balanced on the horse while the other directed the animal. 

Where were the others? Why hadn't they come for him yet? 

“Release me." He ordered, shoving himself back against the hard chest.

“Can't do that, sorry." The man replied, barely moving at Barry's effort.

"Whatever Thawn's paying I'll double." He tried, testing the different ways he could get himself out of the situation. 

The man huffed. "I doubt anyone has enough money to outbid that man."

Barry didn't answer. He now knew talking wouldn't work. He needed to wait for the right time. He irregularly shoved back, figuring he'd at least annoy his kidnapper. 

Which worked, after the fourth time the man snapped and yanked him back as well, immobilizing him. 

That night, Barry waited for the camp to quiet down before attempting his escape. He waited for everyone to close their eyes and silently shifted over to one of the women. He gently slid her knife from its holster and cut the bonds around his feet.

He would've cut his hands loose as well if the man who'd transported him hadn't woken up. "What the hell?" 

Barry ran. 

But the darkness made it difficult to see where he was going and he almost twisted his ankle so many times he lost count. He could hear the man running behind him. He would catch up soon and drag him back to Thawn. That couldn't happen. 

Barry wouldn’t let it. 

The road was coming to an end, rather abruptly, as it led to the edge of a ravin. The breathing behind him was much closer than before. He didn’t have much time. Barry considered his options.

Thawn wasn’t one. 

He jumped. He just wasn’t expecting the man chasing him to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
